Siempre juntos
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: China podría ser un obstinado, pero Rusia era todavía más cabezota y no pararía hasta conseguir sus objetivos.


**¡Ay!**  
**¡Hola!**  
**Nos leemos abajo para explicar un poco todo esto, ¿vale?**  
**Hetalia no me pertenece, por desgracia =S**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

-¡Yao, déjame pasar!

-¡No! ¡Márchate-aru!

-¡Por favor! ¡Abre la puerta! – suplicó el ruso golpeando con los puños la lustrosa madera.

-¡No! ¡He dicho que te marches! – gritó Yao acurrucado en una esquina de la habitación, intentando poner la mayor distancia que podía entre la puerta y él.

- No pienso marcharme hasta que no abras la puerta.

Fuera, un muy preocupado Iván, intentaba desesperadamente entrar dentro. Debía entrar dentro. Y el chino no se lo permitía.

- Pues entonces vas a tener que estar esperando durante mucho tiempo.

- Esperaré. No me importa cuánto- contestó con determinación.

Y era verdad. No importaba cuanto tiempo fuera, porque Iván esperaría por siempre.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Yao sin entender la insistencia del ruso. No es que se llevaran particularmente bien. De hecho, al moreno le daba miedo.

- Quiero saber qué es lo ha ocurrido. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Iván pudo escuchar como el chino bufaba molesto.

- Lo que haya pasado conmigo no es de tu incumbencia. No tiene nada que ver contigo-aru.

No era la primera vez que le sucedía a Yao. Era una experiencia horrible y no quería volver a repetirla.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Cualquier cosa que te haga llorar se convierte en asunto mío- contestó Iván cien por cien convencido y seguro.

- ¡No estoy llorando! – gritó el otro llevándose inconscientemente las manos a los ojos.

- Sí, Yao. Lo estabas…- murmuró el rubio.

Iván había escuchado unos cuantos sollozos una hora antes de que se atreviera a llamar a la puerta. Había estado allí una hora antes de llamar, en cuanto vio al asiático huir, y ahora, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado golpeando la puerta intentando entrar en vano. Quería, no… Deseaba entrar desesperadamente en la habitación para poder abrazar y consolar a su precioso Yao.

- Por favor, Yao, déjame pasar- suplicó.

- No.

Yao no quería que Iván le viera así. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cristalinos por las lágrimas, sus mejillas tenían dibujados los surcos que habían estado bañando las lágrimas amargas, formando un camino hasta sus labios… Era un completo desastre y no quería que nadie le viese así. Tan vulnerable. Tan indefenso. Y ahora, podía sentir nuevamente un picor horrible en la garganta, sus ojos volvían a llenarse por el llanto y solo deseaba que Iván se marchara para poder desahogarse en paz.

- Por favor, Iván. Solo márchate.

El rubio contuvo la respiración al escuchar el sonido de la voz entrecortada de Yao. _Está llorando de nuevo_.

- Yao, no estás cerca de la puerta, ¿verdad?- preguntó para asegurarse de que su plan no fuera un peligro.

- No. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Yao escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido de otro, y otro más.

Iván golpeó el pomo de la puerta nuevamente con su tubería, usando toda la fuerza que tenía. Si Yao iba a ser tan obstinado, él sería contundente. Continuó golpeando la puerta fuertemente con la tubería, ignorando por completo las protestas de Yao, sintiendo como la madera comenzaba a ceder poco a poco. Finalmente, la puerta se acabó rompiendo y, con una patada, fue capaz de entrar.

Yao estaba quieto en el centro de la habitación. Su cara sufría por diversos estados, pasando del shock inicial a la ira.

- Tú… tú… ¡Has roto mi puerta-aru! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó iracundo mirando las astillas de madera desperdigadas por el suelo.

- Estabas llorando, pero ahora estoy aquí- dijo Iván con una sonrisa dejó caer la tubería y comenzó a caminar hacia Yao.

- Pero tú… tú… También estás llorando… ¿Por qué?

Iván acarició suavemente la mejilla del chino, el cual no se dio cuenta de aquella acción. Todavía no podía comprender el motivo de las lágrimas del ruso.

- No me di cuenta- contestó con aquella sonrisa infantil que tanto le caracterizaba. Pero no era tenebrosa… En esta ocasión era… cálida.

Yao rodeó el cuello de Iván con sus brazos a la vez que escondía su rostro en su pecho.

- Gracias- contestó con una leve sonrisa. El llanto había parado por completo.

Iván abrazó a Yao por la cintura mientras besaba levemente su cabello.

- Dime qué ha ocurrido.

- Me ha traicionado. Después de todo lo que he hehco por él, se ha vuelto contra mí. Y ahora… mi espalda…

- ¿Puedo verla?

-Todavía no- susurró Yao.

-Después encontes.

-Sí.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**Estoy emocionada porque este es mi primer fic con la pareja Rusia x China. ¡Me parecen un amor juntos!**

**Lo más raro, es que viendo un video de Hetalia, aparecieron luchando China y Japón y, por mera curiosidad, me puse a buscar y me salió la "Primera Guerra Sino-Japonesa", en la cuál Japón se veía incapaz de enfrentarse a Rusia y China perdió territorios y demás. Sabemos lo sensibles que se ponen los países al perder territorios, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues en esta ocasión, China perdió a su pequeña hermana Taiwán que tuvo que marcharse con Japón xD. ¡Normal que mi pequeño chinito llorara tanto! ¡Pobre! **

**Y claro, utilizando mi mente pervertida y rara, porque negarlo, y conociendo el gusto del rubio de la tubería por el moreno del wok, pues salió esto. ^^**

**En fin...  
********Críticas, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de espagueti, cartas bomba no... por favor xD  
********1 besito muy grande  
********Ciao =D**


End file.
